


Teen Wolf Femslash Ficlets

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Teen Wolf ficlets, all featuring femslash pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flushed (Lydia/Allison)

**Author's Note:**

> All ficlets under 500 words, all individually rated. Additional content notes, such as kinks and spoilers, included where necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia/Allison, rated NC-17. Public sex. Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "motionless".

Allison’s so still Lydia’s not even sure she’s _breathing_. Her hand is braced against the wall behind Lydia’s head, one knee pressed to the lowered toilet seat between Lydia’s thighs. Both feet off the ground so they can’t be seen from outside the stall, but she’s shaking a little, the position too awkward to hold for long.

Lydia sighs, frowning. This is why she hates bathroom hook-ups, and Allison _knows_ that. But Allison had been impatient and Lydia wasn’t about to turn her down.

Except now _Lydia’s_ the one who’s impatient, because whoever that is by the sinks is taking their sweet time.

Lydia’s skirt is pushed up around her waist, panties around one ankle. She’s wet and throbbing and Allison’s mouth had been so warm, and she is _not_ impressed at being interrupted.

Allison gasps and wobbles dangerously when Lydia shoves a hand up her skirt. Looking down with wide eyes, mouthing Lydia’s name, but Lydia chooses to ignore it. She strokes her fingers down Allison’s labia, pushes her thumb against Allison’s clit, and Allison lurches forward before she catches herself, other hand slapping against the wall beside the first.

Lydia smirks to herself, crooking her fingers, pushing in sudden and _deep_ , and Allison lets out a low noise that’s drowned out by the convenient timing of the hand-dryer whirring on.

The toilet seat beneath her starts to squeak once she begins fucking Allison in earnest, but Lydia is so beyond caring, and she’s pretty sure Allison is too.


	2. Honey Hunt (Kira/Malia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira/Malia, rated G. Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "running".

Kira _loves_ this. Loves the rush of the wind through her hair, the bite of it against her face. Loves the pound of feet against the dirt, the way every slap of her sneakers reverberates all the way through her, vibrating up her legs, through her spine.

She feels _free_ , and sometimes she thinks she could run forever and never lose her smile.

Malia clearly has other ideas.

She slams into Kira from the side, arms wrapping around her waist, and they tumble to the ground together. Spinning over grass and moss, Malia grunting with effort, Kira yelping as she flails and tries to hold on.

They roll to a stop with Kira on her back, and Malia staring down at her with her usual serious expression.

“I caught you,” Malia intones, that familiar crease forming between her eyebrows.

The fall’s left Kira more breathless than her run. “We were playing tag?” she manages.

Malia’s lips quirk, her head tilting in consideration. “I saw you running,” she says simply. “I needed to chase you.”

Kira’s eyebrows creep for her hairline. “ _Needed_ to chase me?” 

Malia nods, looking sure of herself. “I needed to _catch_ you.”

Kira giggles a little, because Malia looks so damn certain of her impulses, almost proud of herself, like she’s figured out a complex equation. “Well, you succeeded,” she agrees, hands sliding down from Malia’s shoulders to squeeze her hips.

It’s not just running that puts a smile on Kira’s face. Malia always manages it, too.


	3. Admissions And Discharge (Braeden/Melissa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braeden/Melissa, rated G. Set during Season Four's _Weaponized_. Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), prompt "rest".

“I really think you should stay,” Melissa says, arms crossed and frowning lightly. “I mean, I know you _won’t_ , I’ve had enough experience with Scott and his friends to know I’m wasting my breath.” She sighs, smiles ruefully. “But I’m going to waste it anyway. You need to _rest_.”

Braeden shakes her head, laughing lightly as she laces her boots. It still leaves her a little breathless, bending over like this, still sore all over. But she’ll shake it off, same way she always does. There’s work to be done, and God knows what trouble Derek’s getting into while she’s stuck here in the hospital.

“Is there _anything_ I can say to convince you to get back in bed?” Melissa asks. She’s got this amazing voice, so warm, dripping sarcasm and concern in equal measure.

“That depends,” Braeden offers, pushing up on to her feet and hopefully looking sturdier than she feels. “Will you be wearing one of those sexy nurse uniforms and feeding me grapes?”

Melissa blinks at her, but the surprise quickly melts into something even warmer than her voice, and Braeden really _does_ want to stay, wants to explore that heat as thoroughly and messily as possible.

“How about me in scrubs, and I’ll get you orange jello from the canteen,” Melissa shoots back.

Braeden shrugs on her jacket, smirking. “Tempting, but I’ll save it for another time.”

She means it - she’ll be back for the promise in Melissa’s eyes. But first, she has werewolves to save.


End file.
